A veces no vemos lo que tenemos en frente
by Melgamonster
Summary: ¡A veces no vemos lo que tenemos en frente así que necesitamos tenerlo más de cerca para apreciarlo mejor! Después de que el detective la abandonara, ella se refugiaba en relaciones inestables, pero él siempre estaba con los brazos abiertos para consolarla. No pensó que sus acciones egoístas la llevara a tener algo más con el niño al que cuidaba como su hermano menor
1. Capítulo 1

**A VECES NO VEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS EN FRENTE ASÍ QUE NECESITAMOS TENERLO MÁS DE CERCA PARA APRECIARLO MEJOR**

 **CAPÍTULO I: TEN CUIDADO DE LO QUE LE HACES A TU HERMANO MENOR**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Acababa de despertar pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía cansada, ni pareciera que hubiera dormido. Agradecía que fuera domingo y así no tener que levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno. Se sentó en su cama y ahí descubrió que no tenía nada de ropa puesta, entonces recordó lo que había hecho.

Así que se giró hacia su derecha y descubrió que había un hombre en su cama, pero no era cualquier hombre era el joven que había estado bajo su cuidado durante más de diez años.

Podrían acusarla de pedófila si la descubrían en esa comprometedora posición. Pero recordando bien nunca lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, si recapacitaba un poco más creía que había sido al revés.

Se sentía culpable por haberle robado su primera vez de algo que debió de haber compartido con una persona amada, pero conmemorando mejor los momentos pasados él le había demostrado muchas veces que la amaba, así que algo de culpa se fue de su corazón. Tal vez pensaba que era mejor para él hacerlo con alguien de su edad, pero de imaginárselo estando con otra así como estuvo con ella la noche pasada le dio repelús y un escalofrío en su espalda.

Pero él nunca decía nada cuando ella andaba de novia con otro hombre. Lo hacía para olvidar a ese detective y también para dejar al niño libre de ataduras hacia ella. Estaba al tanto de que era un hombre cotizado en su preparatoria pero nunca le había conocido una novia y no sabía si contarse como una.

Porque no tenía idea de lo que eran o qué tipo de relación llevaban; eran muchas cosas pero a la vez nada. Él nunca le pidió ser su novia y ella tampoco se veía como una para él. Sin embargo ella muchas veces había salido con hombres pero terminaban en una desilusión y al final siempre volvía a los brazos del pequeño detective como lo hizo la noche pasada.

¿Cómo terminaron los dos en la cama sin ropa y muy cansados? Podía recordarlo muy bien, esa experiencia vivida estaba muy nítida en su cerebro.

Había aprovechado que su padre salió a investigar un caso y no iba a estar en casa todo un fin de semana, así que planeo un escape romántico con quien se podría decir su pareja —o desde hace unas cuantas horas ex pareja—. Todo pintaba muy bien, pero al final de cuentas terminó como siempre en una mala experiencia, por una estúpida pelea de que auto rentar o tal vez ella simplemente buscaba una excusa, porque todas sus relaciones terminaban igual en una pelea absurda. Tal vez solo andaba con alguien por un rato para que cuando la relación terminara y ella estuviera "decaída" el niño que vive con ella la consolara diciéndole lo mucho que la quiere, mimándola y repartiéndole besos. Pero esa noche definitivamente había cruzado la línea.

Regresó pasando de las nueve de la noche, después de que su escapada romántica se convirtió en una pelea fue a desahogarse a un bar así fue como llego con un poco de olor a alcohol. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver: él niño había invitado a una amiga a la casa, era esa niña de cabello castaño con la que siempre pareciera que se andaba secreteando algo y cuando llegó se entendía que hacían lo mismo.

—Ignoren a esta mujer mayor que acaba de regresar a la casa después de que su novio la dejó —exclamó con claro tono de borrachez y después dejó caer su humanidad en el sofá frente a ellos.

—Ran neechan... —le llamó y lo pudo notar sorprendido. Después vio que le dedico una acusadora a la chica junto a él y parece que captó muy bien la indirecta.

—Bueno yo ya me voy. Te veo el lunes en la escuela Edogawa kun. Gracias por explicarme ese tema que no entendía —agradeció utilizando un monótono en donde no se podía apreciar muy bien su sentir.

—Ai chan no tienes porqué irte, mejor yo debería subirme a la casa, así ustedes disfrutan la noche solos —. Le causo un poco de dolor decir esas palabras, tal vez porque esperaba tener al niño para ella sola. Así que mejor se levantó de su lugar con claras intenciones de marcharse pero una mano fuerte la detuvo. No sabía porque pero eso le había dado un alivio, ¿tal vez se alegró porque él la había escogido a ella?

—No se preocupe Mouri san, yo ya estaba pronto a irme. Hasta luego —se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Ran neechan, ¿qué pasó?

—Una estupidez eso fue lo que pasó —se quejó mientras intentaba levantarse pero otra vez fue detenida por él.

—No te puedo dejar que te muevas, si te caes por el nivel de alcohol que traes en tu sangre y te lastimas no me lo perdonaría. —Eso amaba ella de él: siempre se preocupaba por ella.

—Solo tome dos copas o si acaso cinco, pero nada que afecte todavía mi sentido del equilibrio—se excusó.

—Entonces déjame corregirme, no dejare que te levantes para que tomes el alcohol de tío. Ahogar las penas en él no son buenas, puedes terminar haciéndote adicta y yo no quiero eso para ti —dijo mientras reafirmaba su agarre —. Pero si te vas a levantar para irte a acostar en cama, entonces permíteme ayudarte. —Dejó de agarrarla con fuerza y, su tacto y su mirar se volvió cariñoso mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se apoyara y se pudiera levantar con más rapidez.

—Gracias Conan kun —agradeció, definitivamente era por eso que se metía con hombres y regresaba a casa con el "corazón roto", para que el niño le diera gratas atenciones, siempre lo hacía, pero cuando la veía en ese estado se comportaba aún más caballeroso.

Sin que se diera cuenta, o mejor dicho con una gran facilidad le cargo estilo princesa, realmente era muy ventajoso que él fuera más alto que ella, ni recordaba cuando fue que eso empezó a pasar. Subió las escaleras hacia la casa y abrió la puerta, quien sabe cómo lo hizo ya que tenía las dos manos ocupadas en no dejarla caer y luego la condujo hacia su recamara y la depositó con gran delicadeza en su cama.

—Buenas noches, Ran neechan. —Le depositó un casto beso en la frente ya había hecho la acción de erguirse pero ella le detuvo con sus brazos que se encontraban en su cuello —los tenia ahí desde que él la cargaba— y forzó a acercarse a ella. Dándole un intenso beso en los labios, uno que incluso escuchó arrancarle un suspiro a él.

—Lo siento, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo —se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo, estaba siendo egoísta con el niño utilizándolo como consuelo cuando algo no salía como ella quería, pero él nunca le reclamaba nada.

—¿Fue suficiente con ese? —cuestionó, pero sabía que el tono que había empleado fue demasiado sensual para un niño de su edad. Era extraño cuando se daban esas situaciones, dejaban de lado el papel de hermana mayor-hermano menor para simplemente ser hombre y mujer.

—Si te digo que no, ¿qué harías? —contestó con una pregunta, utilizando el mismo tono que él.

Al parecer el juego ya había comenzado, esos tres diálogos eran los que siempre utilizaban para indicar que querían empezar la noche de besos apasionados y cariños con ternura. Pero esta ocasión fue diferente, no recuerda cómo fue que comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para llevar las caricias a algo más íntimo ni cuando él la empezó a tocar con gracia y elegancia que le arrancó más de un suspiro, ¿Como un niño de diecisiete años podía ser tan hábil para eso? ¿Desde cuándo su pequeño Conan kun se convirtió en un hombre capaz de tocar a una mujer con esa destreza?

Tal vez ella tuvo la culpa porque la primera vez que se besaron él tenía apenas diez años y ella veinte, ¿lo había forzado a madurar para poder ser su pareja?

Pero recordándolo bien, fue él quien la beso por primera vez, como si tuviera tanta necesidad de hacerlo; si lo pensaba mejor eso no era un beso como el que un niño daría para saciar su curiosidad de que se sentía besar, ahí parecía que él claramente sabía lo que hacía y lo que provocaba.

El día que Conan kun la besó fue el mismo en el que habló con Shinichi y este le contó que nunca iba a volver. Se sintió muy mal porque él ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de hacerlo en persona, ese estúpido detective. Lloró a mares después de haber finalizado su llamada y se fue a caminar para despejar su mente, si él estaba finiquitando su relación con ella, ella también lo haría; ya no le hablaría, ya no se preocuparía por él, ya ni siquiera diría nada cuando pronuncien su nombre cerca de ella. Shinichi Kudou ya no existe para Ran Mouri, eso es lo que había pensado el día que la terminó y así lo había mantenido. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para que un detective de instituto acaparara su mente.

Una de las cosas que piensa mucho, es como Conan kun ese mismo día que se encontraba inconsolable por la mala noticia de Shinichi supo que hacer y cómo tratarla, desde ahí empezó su adicción a tener malas relaciones solo para que el niño le compartiera de su cariño.

Pero las atenciones del niño de ese día no solo se quedó en buenos tratos, ya cuando se encontraba más tranquila la besó, pero su actuar demostraba muchas cosas menos inocencia de un niño de diez años. Demostraba: necesidad, deseo, anhelo y pasión. Y de la misma forma que ella se había excusado por haberlo besado la noche anterior, lo hizo él y de igual forma se respondieron; esas se convirtieron en las palabras clave para cambiar su actuar el uno hacia el otro.

El movimiento del cuerpo bajo las sabanas junto a ella la sacó de su ensoñación y recordó que debía pararse a preparar el desayuno para ellos dos. Además de que no sabía cómo enfrentar al "niño" después de haber hecho algo tan intenso con él la noche anterior. Así que emprendió camino a la cocina, o eso intentó, porque una mano la retuvo, tomándola de la suya.

Volteo a ver al culpable, él ni siquiera se había girado hacia ella así que eso le permitió observar su espalda, ¿cómo había logrado retenerle si estaba en esa posición?

—Conan kun, ¿no quieres desayunar? —cuestionó, ese era su medio de escape. Aun no se le ocurría que decir o como tratar al niño.

Este no respondió nada y se giró para verla detenidamente. Ran se quedó sorprendida, pocas veces él dejaba verse sin los lentes o mejor dicho nunca lo hacía pero ahorita que estaban los dos en la misma cama le había dado esa oportunidad. Ese peinado, esos ojos azules intensos que cuando la miran le dedican un profundo amor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? O es que ya lo había hecho y se negaba a aceptarlo, pero después de lo que acaba de pasar necesitaba enfrentarlo. Así que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Shinichi?

* * *

.

* * *

 **N/A: Esta historia surgió después de haber leído " _Jaque Mate_ " de _Ceniza Tareth_ , si no han leído el fic corran a hacerlo que esta muy bueno. Porque algo que pasó ahi me dejo en intriga y con la necesidad de saber más D:**

 **Así fue como surgió este fic, es algo completamente distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero me gusto el resultado :D**

 **También este fic va con agradecimiento a _Tamago to gohan-aru_ ya que fue quien me ayudo a ponerle título y a escribir el summary :D**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **PD: creo que se nota que Conan me inspira mucho :'v**


	2. Capítulo 2

**A VECES NO VEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS EN FRENTE ASÍ QUE NECESITAMOS TENERLO MÁS DE CERCA PARA APRECIARLO MEJOR**

 **CAPÍTULO II: TEN CUIDADO DE LO QUE LE HACES A TU HERMANA MAYOR**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Se despertó porque sintió movimiento junto de él, entonces recordó lo que hizo la noche anterior: ¡Conan kun se había acostado con su Ran neechan! Eso definitivamente no era algo bueno. Además podía apostar que no traía sus lentes y no recordaba donde los había dejado. Así que fingiría hacerse el dormido hasta que ella dejara la cama, eso no sonaba muy hombre de su parte.

Giró un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver que hacia la chica de sus sueños, por el rabillo del ojo logró apreciarla que estaba sentada recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama y también pudo notar que su mirar estaba perdido en la nada, ¿en que estará pensando?

Tal vez ella se sentía culpable porque acababa de cometer un acto de pedofilia, pero él sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto, teóricamente su edad mental era de veintisiete años, la misma que la de ella, no había nada de qué preocuparse, en cierta forma. Además de que fue él quien se aprovechó de la situación y la condujo a que terminara de esa forma.

Cuando eran novios, hace más de siete años, ella le dio muchas indirectas que quería pasar una noche juntos, tal vez no en el sentido que ellos lo acaban de hacer sino para pasar el rato conviviendo pero nunca se lo pudo cumplir ya que los antídotos cada vez duraban menos y no sabía cuándo podría convertirse en niño frente a sus ojos. Así que siempre era Conan con quien compartía lecho después de que le repartía su cariño cuando ella se sentía decaída.

Nunca había reclamado nada y ni se sentía en el derecho de hacerlo. Compartían muchas cosas pero él nunca consideró volver a ser su novio en ese cuerpo, puede que ella lo viera como incesto porque siempre lo consideró su hermano menor, pero ya ni lleva la cuenta de cuantas veces la besó aprovechándose de esa relación que llevaban.

Porque él sabía que ella lo veía como un consuelo, uno para olvidar a ese odioso detective que nunca volvió pero que literalmente nunca se apartó de ella. Le rompió su corazón como Shinichi y Conan se encargaba de arreglarlo, ya van más de siete años que lo hace.

Ese tipo de relación empezó cuando Conan tenía diez años. Haibara al notar que el antídoto duraba menos en su cuerpo solo podía significar una cosa: se estaba haciendo inmune a él. Eso significaría que tal vez Kudou nunca regresaría. Así que tomó inmediatamente la decisión de terminar con su hermosa novia karateka, que ya se encontraba estudiando el segundo año de la licenciatura en derecho, ella quería se abogada como su madre pero el campo al que se enfocó fueron niños, ya que son las principales víctimas en unos casos y casi nadie se toma el tiempo en escucharlos; y actualmente se desenvolvía muy bien en ese campo.

Terminó su relación de la manera más cobarde posible: una llamada telefónica. Lo prudente hubiera sido tomarse un antídoto y hacerlo en persona, pero su corazón no podía, tal vez al verla se echaría para atrás en su decisión, haciendo que tal vez, hasta el día de hoy ella aún lo esperara.

Ya llevan tres años de una bella relación, así la sentían ellos, pero a ojos de la sociedad era verdadera relación inestable con solo llamadas como su medio de comunicación y que ella nunca supiera donde realmente se encontraba, cuando siempre se mantuvo a su lado. Pero ambos estaban cegados por el amor hacia el otro que no les importaba llevarla de esa forma. Viéndose una vez cada mes y llamando todos los días donde solamente ella era la que hablaba para contarle sobre su día.

Cuando la llamó, para llevar a cabo su cobarde decisión, pudo notar un gran tono de felicidad en su voz, si recordaba le había contado a Conan que ese debía presentar un proyecto que dependía su estancia en la carrera y por lo que podía deducir le había ido bien. Pensar en arruinar esa felicidad le quebró aún más su corazón. Dejó que ella hablara, era lo que siempre hacía, pero después de que le contó lo que había hecho para estar de buen humor él habló. Se encargó de destruir su corazón, de convertir buenos momentos en malos, de arruinar todos los hermosos recuerdos juntos. Pero al final ella no pudo más y terminó la llamada con un "Te amo Shinichi, no lo olvides", su voz denotaba que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? ¿Cómo aún después de todo eso le dijo que le amaba? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo como él lo hacía?

Él se recostó en su cama, en la de Shinichi, y se quedó dormido esa era la forma de aliviar su dolor. El dolor de no poder volver a estar junto a la mujer que más ama en su vida por una estupidez que cometió, pero lo que más le dolía era esa convivencia que tenía que mantener día a día, fingiendo ser un adorable hermano menor.

Cuando se despertó se preocupó, era ya de noche y sabía que ella se preocuparía por su forma infantil aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al verificar su teléfono y que no tuviera ninguna llamada perdida de esa joven entonces supo que ella debía estar peor que él. Verificó en un espejo que no tuviera los ojos rojos, realmente no era posible que los tuviera pues nunca lloró, lo hizo por mera formalidad; y salió de su casa.

Al llegar a la agencia se sorprendió de no ser recibido por nadie, entonces recordó que el tío había salido a investigar a alguien y Ran podría estar por cualquier lado caminado con tal de aclarar sus sentimientos. Iba a ponerse sus zapatos de nuevo para ir a buscarla, cuando ella abrió la puerta.

La mujer que estaba frente a él era irreconocible, no era la chica que siempre estaba de buen humor transmitiéndole una cálida sonrisa. La que estaba en frente denotaba tristeza y dolor. Con simplemente observarla notó que había llorado y tal vez estuvo sentada en frente de un lago; la tierra y las arrugas de su falda lo decía claramente. No se atrevía a preguntar, pues sabía la respuesta.

—Ran neechan, ¿ya cenaste? —preguntó con su tono de niño más dulce posible. Al parecer con eso, ella volvió a la realidad.

—Buenas noches Conan kun —le saludó de manera amarga —. No he cenado, ¿tú ya lo hiciste? —Ella se quitaba sus zapatos cuando formulaba esa pregunta —, lo siento por preocuparte. —Él se dio cuenta que Ran observaba sus zapatos.

—Yo también acabo de llegar Ran neechan —dijo para restarle importancia al asunto —. Y no, tampoco he cenado. ¿Qué te parece si yo te cocino algo? —se ofreció, tal vez no era el mejor en la cocina, pero debía hacer cualquier cosa para subirle su ánimo.

—Creo que mejor bajamos al Poirot para comer algo —respondió con la mejor sonrisa que podía denotar, pero él sabía claramente que era falsa.

Después de la cena, ambos se encontraban acostados cada uno en su respectivo futón pero en una sola habitación, lo hacían para economizar gastos cuando Kogoro no estaba en casa y en cierta forma eso le daba también tranquilidad a él, sabiendo que podía protegerla de cualquier peligro estando junto a ella.

Él no podía quedarse dormido después de lo que le había hecho en la tarde, no se atrevía a guardar un momento de descanso cuando sabía que ella se encontraba mal. El sueño ya lo estaba venciendo cuando escucho un gimoteo del futón de a lado, entonces prendió la lámpara que estaba junto de él y vio una desgarradora escena: ella, la mujer de su vida se encontraba llorando aferrándose a una almohada.

—Lo siento por despertarte Conan kun. —¿Cómo podía ser tan amable cuando ella estaba ta rota por dentro? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él antes de ella?

—Ran neechan, está bien que seas egoísta, preocúpate primero por ti. Si quieres llorar hazlo, nadie te juzgara ni te dirá llorona. —Se contuvo de morderse la lengua, él que la llamó llorona varias veces con su verdadero cuerpo estaba ahora diciéndole que lo sea.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Conan kun. —Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y estuvo llorando en su hombro, él lo único que hacía era acariciarle la espalda y con sus manos limpiarle las gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos.

Cuando notó que la lagrimas habían dejado de brotar, tal vez porque se cansó o se quedó sin ella, quito su cara de su hombro e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

— _"_ _Por favor, no te des cuenta"_ —pensó antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Se aprovechó de su debilidad, pero sabía que con eso tal vez lograra apartar su atención hacia lo que la mantenía llorando.

Procuro no besarla como Shinichi lo hacía para que así ella no lo reconociera, los besos que daba con su cuerpo original transmitían paz, amor, tranquilidad y ternura; el que ahora le estaba dando demostraba necesidad, deseo, anhelo y pasión.

—Lo siento, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo —se excusó, para después abrazarla con mucha más fuerza. Sabía que con eso había logrado desviar su atención, pues ahora se encontraba un poco más tranquila su respiración se lo decía.

—¿Fue suficiente con ese? —escuchó su pregunta, no sabía cómo interpretar eso, esperaba que tal vez después de hacerlo ella se quedara dormida o sin palabras.

—Si te sigo que no, ¿qué harías? —respondió con otra pregunta, y en cierta forma era verdad, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que él probó sus labios y tal vez debía aprovechar su última oportunidad de poder tocarlos.

Y así fue como empezaron una noche llena de besos y cariños, pero el único intenso fue el primero, los demás fueron castos y tranquilos; pero conforme el tiempo pasaba fueron subiendo de intensidad.

Después de esa noche, no la repitieron hasta un año y medio después, luego de que Ran terminara con otra relación y en esa ocasión fue ella quien comenzó esa acción. Parecía que se estaba haciendo adicta a ese tipo de atenciones, porque empezó a tener más noviazgos de corta duración y siempre estaba él con los brazos abiertos para consolarla.

Le dolía ver la chica dueña de sus suspiros junto a alguien más, pero en cierta forma le tranquilizaba saber que al final ella siempre volvía a sus brazos. Pero sabían que no eran nada, si finalmente ella encontraba una pareja estable él no tenía ni voz ni voto para decir algo en contra de eso.

—¿Y si al final ella si se queda para siempre con alguien? —Fueron las palabras que Haibara una vez le dijo después de contarle lo sucedido con la chica de largos cabellos azabaches.

—Lo aceptare con una sonrisa, después de todo yo soy el tonto que la dejo ir. —Eso fue lo que le dijo y era realmente cierto, si ella lograba ser feliz a lado de alguien más, él lo aceptaría, siempre y cuando demostrara ser un buen partido, uno mejor de lo que él era.

Conforme le tiempo pasaba, Kudou Shinichi era cada vez menos nombrado hasta que se convirtió en un fantasma del pasado. Hasta ayer.

Ran había salido porque tenía un viaje romántico con su nueva pareja que el desconocía, pero una vez que regresaran se encargaría de investigarlo exhaustivamente. Iba a estar solo ese día en la casa pero no tenía planeado hacer nada. A pesar de que era joven otra vez no era muy fan de salir por las noches.

Se encontraba viendo un maratón de películas de misterio cuando alguien toco el timbre de la casa, eso realmente le sorprendió pues la agencia de detectives se encontraba cerrada así que no había nadie que requiriera los servicios del tío, no pensaba abrir pero al notar tanta insistencia se levantó desganado de su asiento.

—La agencia de detectives está cerrada por favor vuelva o… —No termino de formular su oración cuando la intrusa ya había entrado al lugar.

—Vaya, con que en esto gasta su tiempo libre el Sherlock Holmes del siglo veintiuno —exclamó con sátira la joven de castaños cabellos que había llegado de visita.

—¿Qué quieres Haibara? —No soportaba su forma de expresarse hacia él —. No creo que hayas venido solamente a burlarte de mí.

—Tenía algo que contarte y por más que llame a tu celular nunca contestabas. Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre si venir o no, no quería encontrarlos a ti y a Mouri san en alguna escena comprometedora.

—Haibara… —Definitivamente ella venía a burlarse de él.

—Pero recordé que me dijiste que se había ido con su nuevo novio, así que me arriesgue a venir y ya puedo ver porque no atendías el teléfono. Solo hay dos cosas que distraen a Kudou Shinichi: Mouri Ran y los misterios.

—Kudou Shinichi tiene tiempo que no vive por aquí —expuso su punto de vista y volvió a su lugar para continuar apreciando su película.

—¿Y si te dijera que esta vez sí encontré el definitivo? —dijo como si fuera una suposición, pero al escuchar su timbre de su voz podía asegurar que era definitivo.

—Ja —soltó con burla —, ya son diez años tarde para eso. Además de que mi razón por lo que quería ahora se encuentra de viaje romántico a Izu con alguien completamente desconocido para mí.

—Pues no creo que sea eso —dijo al escuchar los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras —, piénsalo y después me dices. Total si el antídoto llego diez años tarde tú también te puedes tomar otros diez años pensando si te lo tomas o no —expresó antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Ignoren a esta mujer mayor que acaba de regresar a la casa después de que su novio la dejo. —Por su tono de voz pudo percatarse que había estado bebiendo.

—Ran neechan... —Sabía que no se encontraba bien, que ella estuviera ahí y no en Izu como lo tenía planeado era el indicio de eso. Y no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz, así que le dedico una indirecta con los ojos a su visita.

—Bueno yo ya me voy. Te veo el lunes en la escuela Edogawa kun. Gracias por explicarme ese tema que no entendía. —Inventó una mentira, que el agradeció internamente, esperaba que ella no empezara a formular teorías locas sobre ellos dos.

—Ai chan no tienes por qué irte, mejor yo debería subirme a la casa. —Notó que ella hizo el intento por levantarse, pero le retuvo, ella no tenía por qué irse.

—No se preocupe Mouri san, yo ya estaba pronta a irme. Hasta luego —se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Ran neechan, ¿qué pasó? —Esa pregunta la hizo solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Una estupidez eso fue lo que pasó —Se quejó e hizo el intento de levantarse pero él nuevamente la detuvo.

—No te puedo dejar que te muevas, si te caes por el nivel de alcohol que traes en tu sangre y te lastimas no me lo perdonaría. —Era una mentira, sabía que ella no había tomado tanto como para alterar sus capacidades motrices, pero aun así se preocupaba por ella.

—Solo tome dos copas o si acaso cinco, pero nada que afecte todavía mi sentido del equilibrio. —Eso se lo confirmo.

—Entonces déjame corregirme, no dejare que te levantes para que tomes el alcohol de tío. Ahogar las penas en él no son buenas, puedes terminar haciéndote adicta y yo no quiero eso para ti —dijo mientras reafirmaba su agarre, pues se percató que ella estuvo observando la cocina en dirección hacia el refrigerador —. Pero si te vas a levantar para irte a acostar en cama, entonces déjame ayudarte. —Dejó de agarrarla con fuerza y, su tacto y mi su mirar se volvió cariñoso mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se apoyara y se pudiera levantar con más rapidez.

—Gracias Conan kun. —Ahora si la dejó levantarse, pero inmediatamente la cargó, lo hizo meramente por prevención no quería que ella tomara otro camino que no fuera para irse a acostar.

Mientras subía las escaleras recordó que había cerrado con llave la puerta ya que quería estar completamente centrado en los misterios que sus películas pudiera ofrecer, pero cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta observo que estaba un poco entre abierta.

— _"_ _Haibara"_ —pensó, ella era la única que pensaba en todo, así que le debía un agradecimiento a la científica—. Buenas noches, Ran neechan. —Le depositó un casto beso en la frente ya había hecho la acción de erguirse pero ella le detuvo con sus brazos que se encontraban en su cuello —los tenia ahí desde que él la cargaba— y forzó a acercarse a ella. Dándole un intenso beso en los labios, uno que incluso escucho arrancarle un suspiro a él.

—Lo siento, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo. —Sabía que eso era la señal para cambiar la relación que tenían, para simplemente convertirse en hombre y mujer y así satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

—¿Fue suficiente con ese? —cuestionó, realmente él se encontraba deseoso de eso y sintió que lo dejo claro con su tono de voz.

—Si te digo que no, ¿qué harías? —Eso marco el inicio de su noche.

Los besos de esta vez definitivamente estaban siendo más intensos que los de costumbre y él se aprovechó de eso para que al final terminaran como se encontraban ahora. Los dos desnudos solo cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama de la chica.

La tocó como hacia años que deseaba hacerlo y para su gusto ella mantenía su pureza, a pesar de todo este tiempo a lado de otros hombres. Él siempre se imaginaba lo peor cuando ella salía con sus novios, pero ahora estaba realmente feliz, juntos compartirían su primera experiencia.

Al tan solo recordar lo que hicieron se le subieron los tonos al rostro, estaba recordando todo lo que le hizo a la joven, definitivamente quisiera repetirlo pero eso dependía de la joven, no sabia que relación iban a tener a partir de ahora.

Más movimiento junto de él y eso le había alertado que ella se iba a levantar. Esa era lo oportunidad que había esperado para después buscar sus lentes. Pero algo en él le decía que no debía dejarla ir, por eso en el momento justo que ella se iba a ir su mano la retuvo, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

—Conan kun, ¿no quieres desayunar? —cuestionó, sabia que estaba intentando escapar para no enfrentarlo, pero él quería eso, así que se giro para verla de frente.

— _"Por favor, date cuenta"._ —Lo había pensado mejor y definitivamente él quería volver a su cuerpo pero no sin antes dejar las cosas claras con ella.

Le dedicó un mirar como Shinichi lo hacía y añadiendo que no traía los lentes, sabía que le estaba dando una oportunidad única que tal vez ella se niegue a aceptar o tal vez lo enfrente y él quería lo segundo. Se percató que ella estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo:

—¿Shinichi?

* * *

.

* * *

 **N/A: Sigo inspirada :3, en cierta forma esta era la idea principal del fic, relatar los sentimientos encontrados de Shinichi al tener ese tipo de relación con Ran, pero empecé con el pensar de Ran primero asi que bueno xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los rw y los que están al pendiente de la historia :3 Me apure a terminar el cap, creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido xD**

 **Lo que Conan ha logrado en mi xD**

 **Pero bueno :3 _ **Silvia:**_ **Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y la verdad es que Jaque Mate me dejo enganchada que bueno surgió esto xD, por eso conserva algunas similitudes, pero no lo hice con el fin de plagio ni nada, solo es inspiración.****

 _ ** **Iwahana:****_ ** **No sé porque no lo hayas hecho, pero ahora lo puedes hacer :D, total soy nueva en el fandom y ya tengo unos cuantos fics los puedes leer y así conocerme (?) xD****

 _ ** ** ** **Eli ventura********_ _ ** ** ** **:********_ ** ** ** **Holi, muchas gracias por comentar, espero te animes a seguir haciéndolo :D, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste y te animes a decirmel :3********

* * *

 ** ** ** **GRACIAS POR LEER ** ** ** **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO****************


	3. Capítulo 3

**A VECES NO VEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS EN FRENTE ASÍ QUE NECESITAMOS TENERLO MÁS DE CERCA PARA APRECIARLO MEJOR**

 **CAPÍTULO III: PARA MENTIR Y COMER PESCADO SE NECESITA TENER MUCHO CUIDADO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—¿Shinichi? —Le sorprendió que pronunciara su verdadero nombre tan rápido, eso realmente no se lo esperaba y le dieron ganas de regresar a la mentira otra vez.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Ran neechan? —Estaba dudoso de nombrarla así después de lo que acaban de hacer, pero sabía que decirle Ran seria echar a la basura sus diez años como su hermano menor.

—¡Shinichi! — Se percató de que ella ya no dudaba, que sabía que definitivamente era él.

—Ran neechan no soy él. —Visualizo sus gafas que estaban en la esquina inferior de la cama del lado donde se había dormido la joven y se dirigió hacia ellas para ponérselas. Aunque había tomado la decisión apresurada de decirle la verdad, ahora que la enfrentaba le tenía miedo. Pero parece ser que ella se percató de lo que tenía planeado hacer y al estar más cerca tomó las gafas antes que él.

—¡Estúpido Shinichi! —Se quedó quieto ante esa frase, no quería hacerla enojar más. No le convenía —. Lo único que diferencia a Edogawa Conan de Kudou Shinichi son estos estúpidos lentes, —los cuales apretaba con fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento los iba a romper —, pero en realidad ninguno de los "dos" necesita lentes. Tus padres tienen buena visión, solo que tu papá los empezó a utilizar porque se cansaba mucho la vista leyendo.

—Ran, ¿cómo…

—¿Cómo me di cuenta que eras tú? —Terminó la pregunta por él —. Por Dios, Shinichi siempre dude de ti o mejor dicho de Conan y lo sabes; por eso encontrabas un método para alejarme de la verdad. —Bajó la mirada, no podía seguir enfrentando a esos violetas que pareciera que en cualquier momento iban a derramar lágrimas, otra vez por su culpa —. Pero definitivamente la forma en la que me miraste ahora te delató; pero también lo hizo como pronunciabas mi nombre anoche, —vio que unos matices rojos se apoderaron del rostro de la joven al recordar lo sucedido —, solo podía pensar en Shinichi cuando me nombrabas, pensé que me estaba aprovechado de Conan para poder remplazar a ese maniático de los misterios en mi imaginación, pero resulta que esos dos son tan idénticos que la única diferencia es esto. —Los lentes seguían en su mano, los cuales no soportaron la presión que la karateca ejercía sobre ellas y cedieron ante su fuerza rompiéndose —. Eres un estúpido Shinichi —gritó antes de lanzarle un golpe, el cual el claramente esquivo levantándose de la cama, aun teniendo el tiempo de sobra para poder envolver la mitad de su cuerpo con una sábana, pues no traía nada encima igual que ella.

—Ran, tranquilízate —pidió, para que se diera cuenta de la situación, aunque debía agradecer por poder apreciar esa hermosa vista que tenía: sus firmes músculos al desnudo.

—Eso es lo que menos quiero. —Él sabía que lo que menos debía pedir a una mujer enojada era que se tranquilizara, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo; ella ahora le lanzó una patada dejando en evidencia que aún conservaba sus excelentes técnicas de karate, pero él que ha fortalecido sus reflejos gracias al futbol lo esquivo nuevamente —.¡Estúpido Shinichi, déjate golpear! —Tomó otra sábana aprovechando que había bajado un poco la guardia y la cubrió con ella.

—Creo que no estás en condiciones de darme una paliza. —Una vez que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ese manto, la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla —. Pero debo agradecer la vista, ha sido maravillosa, —sabía que decir eso podría tener dos efectos en ella, que se enojara más y que siguiera con el intento de golpearlo o que la vergüenza la atacara y corriera a vestirse —. Una vez que estés más calmada, después del desayuno podemos hablar —. Abandonó la habitación con su cuerpo todavía cubierto por esa improvisada vestimenta.

—Maldito Shinichi —escuchó una vez que ya estaba en su habitación.

Ya se encontraba completamente vestido, pero no se atrevía a salir de su habitación. Los sentimientos de Ran ahora se encontraban como una bomba del tiempo y aunque fuera un experto tratando con ellas, no sabía qué hacer con Ran. En cierta forma el peligro ya no existía, lo único por lo que se había quedado con ella era porque él también se hizo adicto a ser el consuelo de ella cuando no se encontraba bien. Haibara y el profesor le insistieron en que le dijera la verdad, pero él resulto ser un cobarde que no se animaba a decirle por temor a perderla, aunque esta vez para siempre.

—¿Shinichi? —escuchó su nombre a través de la puerta, en cierta forma ya no había rastros de enojo. —Ya está el desayuno, ¿saldrás a desayunar?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa interrogante, ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? ¿Cómo podía seguir tratándolo igual a pesar de todas las mentiras que le dijo? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo después de todo esto?

—En seguida salgo, Ran… —Se sentía tan extraño nombrarla de esa forma, diez años de decirle neechan le estaban pasando factura.

—Está bien. —Le pareció notar que estaba contenta, tal vez decirle la verdad no podía ser tan malo, había hecho todo eso para mantenerla lejos de esa guerra y lo había logrado.

Salió de su habitación y no notó nada diferente a cuando solía ser Conan y no debía pues no había pasado ni un día desde que dejo de usar la máscara de niño tierno para Ran.

—Huele bien. —Ella era muy buena cocinara, siempre lo había sido, pero al parecer preparó el desayuno favorito de Shinichi, no el de Conan, el de Shinichi.

—Pon la mesa por favor —pidió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, él rápidamente obedeció esa orden.

Ella llevó la comida y él lo necesario para poder disgustarla. Comieron en silencio, él no se atrevía a arruinar el ambiente destruyendo su edificio de mentiras que construyó durante esos diez años y agradeció mentalmente que ella le estuviera dando tiempo.

—¿Bien? —cuestionó una vez que ambos ya había puesto sus palillos encima de los platos que acaban de utilizar.

—¿Bien? —Sabía a lo que se refería, pero aún no estaba listo o tal vez no encontraba las palabras para decírselo.

—¿No me vas a decir el por qué rejuveneciste? ¿No me vas a contar por qué has estado tantos años viviendo en mi casa como Edogawa Conan? ¿No me vas a decir por qué no me contaste la verdad durante todo este tiempo?

—Bueno. —Dio un largo suspiro —. Ya no quiero seguir mintiendo, así que aunque me gane tu odio y después me muelas a patadas y golpes de karate, te diré toda la verdad.

—Gracias —fijó su mirar en él. Lo podía sentir y eso en cierta forma le ponía más nervioso.

—La pregunta más fácil de responder es el porqué de no te conté la verdad, todo se puede resumir en que quería protegerte; eras, eres y serás lo más importante para mí y tal solo imaginar perderte por una tontería mía nunca me lo perdonaría; así que protegerte aunque tuviera que mentirte al respecto era un precio muy alto que valía la pena pagar.

—¿De qué me proteges? —Notó miedo en su voz.

—Te protegía, hace más de seis años que eso no existe. Era una malvada organización, una que hacia cosas ilícitas y borraba toda evidencia aun si debían desaparecer familias enteras de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Cómo la derrotaron? —Con lo que había dicho, sus gestos se suavizaron.

—Fue un apoyo en conjunto del FBI, CIA y la policía japonesa del servicio secreto, además de unos ayudantes extras proporcionados por mí.

—Si dejaste que otros te ayudaran pero ¿por qué yo?, se supone que éramos mejores amigos y novios pero aun así no tuviste la confianza en mí para que yo te ayudara.

—Te conozco, por eso supe que no eras la indicada para ese tipo de misión. Darías tu vida por ponerme a salvo y yo no soportaría vivir con la carga de que te pusiste en peligro por mi culpa. La gente que me ayudó sabía el riesgo y ellos también tenían personas importantes esperándolos en casa, por eso yo sabía que ellos no pondrían en riesgo su vida por mí, algo que tú harías sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo conociste a esa organización? ¿Por qué te viste envuelto en su captura?

—Porque no podía perdonar lo que me hicieron. —Su voz denotaba ira y dolor.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —Su rostro y su voz delataban curiosidad.

—Esto, —señaló todo su cuerpo —. Lo que causo que mi vida empezara otra vez, que me perdiera bellos momentos a lado de la persona que más amo, que mi ser querido se sintiera odiado ante mi ausencia. Rejuvenecí. Mi estúpido sentido de justicia me hizo seguirlos, ese día en Tropical Land fue el inicio de mi guerra contra ellos, al darse cuenta de mi presencia me drogaron, se supone que debía morir pero la vida me dio otra oportunidad y solo volví a ser niño.

—¿Por eso fue que empezaste a vivir conmigo? ¿Para ocultar tu identidad?

—Sí, el profesor me sugirió que viviera contigo ya que tu papá es detective y así lograr encontrar alguna relación de ellos en algún caso, además de que si no encontraban mi cadáver irían a mi casa a buscarlo y si yo me encontraba ahí podía resultar perjudicial. Al principio solo era para ocultarme y recolectar información pero cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mí supe que debía protegerte a cualquier costo. No podía dejar que mi ángel se manchara de negro o de rojo. —Rompió la distancia que había estado manteniendo y toco su mejilla, su piel era suave al tacto, ella no pareció desagradarle eso.

—Si toda esa pelea ya terminó, ¿por qué sigues siendo Edogawa Conan? —Esa pregunta le dio directo en el corazón, las anteriores parecían muy sencillas; pero definitivamente esa era la que se encargaba de quebrarle su corazón en miles de pedazos.

—No hay antídoto. —Soltó esas palabras, pero le costó tanto pronunciarlas —. La científica que creo la droga, —no quería pronunciar su nombre, creía que tal vez ella llegara a odiar a Haibara, más de lo que se odia a sí misma, si se entera que tiene una parte de la culpa de que su cuerpo este ahora así —; se alió con nosotros en busca de protección y estuvo trabajando para encontrar antídotos pero lo único que lograba era hacerlos de corta duración.

—Por eso Shinichi venia pocas veces en su verdadero cuerpo.

—Así es. Pero hace siete años, los antídotos ya no eran lo suficientes duraderos. Así que se encargó de hacer análisis de mi sangre y descubrió que me hice inmune a ellos. Y por eso tome la decisión de liberarte de mis ataduras, porque Kudou Shinichi ya no iba a ser capaz de exitir.

—Entonces aquella llamada…

—Todo fue mentira. —Se levantó de su lugar frente a ella para ahora ocupar el asiento a su lado —. Siempre te he amado igual desde el primer día. —Tomó con delicadeza su cara e hizo que la volteara a ver para que se pudiera dar cuenta de que todo lo que decía era verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Su rostro denotaba que una vez más empezaría a llorar.

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —Sabía a lo que se refería pero quería escucharlo de ella, quería escuchar la pregunta completa.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —Él sonrió, mirándola con ternura.

—Desde el primer día que me dedicaste una sonrisa. —Hacia tantos ayeres que tal vez ella no recordara la fecha exacta pero para él es un día que lleva tatuado en sus recuerdos. Rompió la poca distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de ella, nuevamente, pero esta vez si la besó como Shinichi, con amor, cariño, ternura; era algo que a él le transmitía paz y esperaba que a ella también, pero se dio cuenta que no cuando no le correspondió. —Lo siento, quería hacer eso —se disculpó y después se puso de pie —. Entiendo que tal vez ya no quieras ver más a este mentiroso.

—Espera Shinichi. —Vio que ella quería alcanzar su mano pero él no se dejó.

—Sé que te sientes confundida, que tienes muchos sentimientos encontrados, que acabas de descubrir un mundo, que tu adorable hermanito siempre estuvo enamorado de ti o de que era el joven de que estabas enamorada. Lo entiendo y sé que no sabes que hacer —dijo antes de adentrase a su habitación, que compartía con Kogoro, para después salir con una maleta. —No me lo estas pidiendo, pero siento que es lo que debo hacer; después de todo hace más de siete años que no sé qué tipo de relación llevamos. Por eso creo que es lo mejor que me vaya, después de todo se supone que debía hacerlo hace seis años. Pero no te preocupes, este tiempo a solas es para que puedas pensar, si me perdonas, si me odias, si me sigues amando; tienes un mes para descubrirlo, que es lo que falta para acabar las clases en el Instituto Teitan, después de eso "Conan kun" se irá con sus padres al extranjero.

—Espera Shinichi —. Se puso de pie y esta vez sí logró alcanzarlo, lo abrazó —. Gracias por entenderme y darme tiempo para pensar; no te perdono pero tampoco te culpo es algo que tuviste que hacer para protegerme, pero creo que si es lo mejor alejarnos un tiempo, después de todo tuvimos una toxica relación, donde me aprovechaba del niño que cuidaba solo para remplazar un viejo amor, el cual siempre me pareció tan idéntico; pero ahora entiendo porque, eran la misma persona.

—Nunca te aprovechaste de mí, creo que fue al revés —Le correspondió el abrazo —. Haré lo que tú me pidas, que me quede, que me vaya, que seamos novios, que me odias; así que cuando te sientas lista para decírmelo sabes dónde encontrarme. Solo que hay tiempo límite. Nos vemos Ran neechan —se despidió con su tono de niño mimado.

—Hasta luego Conan kun —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo despidió en la puerta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo sentir su mirar en su espalda.

Era medio día cuando abandonó la agencia de detectives, se veía raro ver un joven con una maleta como si se fuera de viaje, pero no importo las acusadoras que los transeúntes le dedicaban él se dedicó a caminar, pudo haber tomado el metro para ir a su casa, pero caminar le tranquilizaba.

—¡Shinichi! —Fue bien recibido por el anciano, llegó a su casa por la tarde —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué vienes con maleta? —preguntó al percatarse del equipaje del detective.

—Por la cara que traes, creo que ya le contaste la verdad a la chica de la agencia de detectives —dijo Haibara cuando lo vio.

—¿Ran kun ya sabe la verdad? —Él solo afirmó moviendo su cabeza —. ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—No lo sé, le dije que nos separáramos un tiempo para aclarar nuestra relación.

—Cobarde, como siempre —exclamó mientras le daba una taza de café.

—Gracias —agradeció el gesto.

—Entonces Shinichi, ¿Qué harás? —preguntó el profesor que se encontraba sentado junto de él disgustando esa bebida caliente al igual que él.

—Viviré en mi casa, ya no hay organización que busque mi cadáver. Por eso vine por las llaves.

—Oh ya veo, están donde siempre. —Señaló un mueble al fondo de la cocina —¿Y lo otro?

—Si Ran no me pide que me quedé, ese seguirá tal cual.

—¿Piensas dejarla? —cuestionó Haibara que lo había estado observando en silencio.

—Shinichi la dejó hace siete años, ahora lo hará Conan —dijo como si hubiera sido lo más lógico y a su raciocino así lo veía él —. Nosotros no le aportábamos nada bueno a su vida, merece ser feliz conmigo o sin mí.

—Bueno, la ventaja de que te vayas al extranjero es que como ya tengo el antídoto podrás irte del país como Kudou Shinichi.

—Sí, eso es lo que me animo aún más al tomar esa decisión, al principio mis padres me querían mandar como un animal.

—Bueno… —se abstuvo de hacer su comentario hiriente —. Eso quiere decir que si te animaras a tomarlo.

—Dices que es el definitivo así que confiare en ti, científica loca.

—Si no, te servirá lo suficiente para salir del país, detective cobarde.

—Gracias por pensar en las ventajas —dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

—Shinichi, ¿vendrán tus padres por ti? —cuestionó el profesor, no hacía mucho que le contó de su plan, inclusive antes de que Ran se enterara de la verdad, pero había olvidado comentarle los detalles.

—Sí, quieren venir a mi graduación. Además de que el plan inicial era hacerme pasar por una mascota, así que era necesario que vinieran. Debo hablar con ellos para decirles que Haibara tiene listo un antídoto. Pero, ¿estas segura que es el definitivo? —Volteo a verla, sonaba demasiado bello para ser verdad.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero creer. Estuve experimentando. Pero en dado caso de que no sea el definitivo cálculo que si te va a durar un prologado periodo de tiempo ya que llevas más de siete años sin tomarlo.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Me servirá solo para escapar, pero espero que realmente sea el verdadero.

—Yo igual espero eso.

—Y tú, ¿piensas tomarlo?

—No, no hay nadie que espere por Miyano Shiho, en cambio Haibara Ai ya tiene una gran vida a lado de sus amigos.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo después de haber tomado el líquido que quedaba en su taza para luego levantarse y coger las llaves de donde el profesor le dijo que se encontraban —. Parece que nuevamente seré su vecino. —Hizo una reverencia —. Gracias por todo.

—Buena suerte Shinichi —Le deseo, cuando iba saliendo de su casa.

—Podremos irnos juntos a la escuela desde ahora —le dijo a la chica de castaños cabellos que se había quedado dentro recogiendo las tazas que un momento atrás habían usado.

—Ni que fuera tu noviecita para irte a buscar.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana allá. Gracias profesor por todo.

—Oye, Shinichi, ¿y tus lentes? —Apenas se percató de que no traía ese accesorio que caracterizaba a Edogawa Conan.

—Ran los rompió —dijo mientras miraba a la nada, deshacerse de eso era como una liberación a su alma.

—Por aquí tengo los de repuesto. —Ya había entrado de nuevo a su hogar para buscarlos.

—Así está bien profesor, ya no es necesario. Ya no hay más mentiras que mantener, ya no hay organización que atrapar y tampoco hay detective que tenga que suplantar.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres. —Le dedicó una sonrisa, que él le correspondió; al parecer entendía su sentimiento de sentirse liberado.

El tiempo pasó sin que él se diera cuenta, sus padres ya estaban con él viviendo en la casa. El día siguiente al que llegó a la escuela muchos se sorprendieron de que no llevara lentes pero nadie le preguntó el por qué y realmente se los agradecía. Procuro no meterse en casos, no quería encontrarse al inspector Megure que sería el que tuviera más probabilidades de reconocerlo; durante ese mes hizo cosas que se podría decir que debió hacer como un joven normal de diecisiete años.

Sus padres fueron disfrazados a su graduación, así que él también lo hizo, se puso nuevamente sus gafas; al finalizar la ceremonia se encargó de despedirse de todos: la liga juvenil de detectives, sus profesores, los detectives de la policía metropolitana de Tokio; todos estaban muy sorprendidos de que el niño que siempre los ayudaba en los casos se despidiera de ellos para siempre porque después de todo, él tenía planeado volver a ser Shinichi o si eso no sucedía, no volver a pisar suelo japonés en su vida.

Durante ese tiempo nunca la vio, no se ocultó de ella pero tampoco la buscaba. No la quería presionar, ella sabía lo que él iba a hacer, se encargó de mandarle unos mensajes. Si acaso le pareció verla cuando fue su ceremonia de graduación, pero simplemente intercambiaron unas miradas y dudaba de que fuera ella.

—Shin chan, mañana nos vamos. —Su madre le habló a través de la puerta sacándolo de su ensoñación —. ¿No te vas a tomar el antídoto? La niña ya está aquí para eso.

—Dile a Haibara que me espere. En un momento salgo —pidió mientras se levantaba de la cama, estaba cansado, hacer el equipaje lo había dejado así.

Se observó por última vez en el espejo, ese rostro joven, ese que dejo de ver hace diez años para convertirse en un niño nuevamente. Pasaría de tener diecisiete años para tener veintisiete, envejecería diez años en cuestión de minutos. Pero bueno, eso era lo que siempre había deseado, volver a ser él mismo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con determinación en su rostro.

—Estoy listo —les comunico a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a su entrada. Haibara le extendió una caja donde se podía entender que estaba la pastilla y su madre le dio ropa.

—Es de Yuusaku, dudo que te quede lo que usas ahora; mañana antes de irte compraremos ropa —dijo muy animada su madre.

—Gracias. —Se metió de nuevo a su habitación. Se vistió con la ropa que le proporciono su madre, le quedó un poco grande; y después sin pensarlo se tomó el antídoto.

El cuerpo le ardía, tenía tiempo que ya no lo tomaba así que se había desacostumbrado a ese dolor, sentía como su cuerpo se hacía un poco más grande. Pero el instante de ansiedad no duro tanto, no era lo mismo pasar de siete años a diecisiete que de diecisiete a veintisiete, el cambio en el cuerpo no era tan drástico. Pero aun así perdió el conocimiento.

—Shin chan

—Kudou kun

—Shinichi

—Shin chan, Shin chan —escuchó unas voces, pero podría darse cuenta que la voz de su mamá era la que más resaltaba —. ¡Shin chan! —gritó de emoción cuando él ya pudo abrir los ojos.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —exclamó su padre con una sonrisa mientras lo veía.

—Al parecer tus signos vitales se mantuvieron estables todo este tiempo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, si acaso deberías de estar en observación. No sabemos si te puedes llegar a rejuvenecer nuevamente.

—¿Estás seguro de viajar en esa condición? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí.

—Si lo haces y rejuveneces no sabemos si podrías volver a entrar a Japón o a salir del país a donde vayamos.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr —dijo con determinación en su voz.

—Bueno, salimos en unas horas. —Su padre abandono su habitación.

—Pero, ¿y Ran chan? —cuestionó su madre, los otros dos se voltearon a ver.

—Ella ya sabe la verdad detrás de Edogawa Conan y también sabe todos los movimientos que yo estoy haciendo si ella no me pide que me quede o me pide verme, no lo haré. Ella ha de tener sus razones para no contactarse conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa pero en su voz se escuchaba tristeza.

—Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces —dijo su madre, al parecer no le convenció su respuesta, pero después de eso dejó a los jóvenes solos.

—Éxito en tu viaje Kudou kun. —Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como señal de despedida y luego caminó a la puerta.

—Nada de "éxito en tu viaje", quiero que me vayas a despedir al aeropuerto con el profesor —pidió mientras la tomaba del brazo para detener su marcha.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu noviecita como para hacer eso —se excusó y después se liberó de su agarre.

—No, pero eres mi amiga y también mi confidente —dijo con ternura —, me conoces bien y aun así me aceptas.

—Es mutuo, a pesar de todo lo que hice, nunca me odiaste. Pero está bien ahí estaré. Aprovechare para darte una última revisión antes.

—Gracias por todo Haibara —Le dedico una sonrisa.

—Soy ya la que debería agradecer, arriésgate todo por mantenerme a salvo y por eso ahora puedo llevar una vida normal, lejos de extrañas organizaciones.

—Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana Kudou kun. —Ahora sí, después de eso la joven abandono la habitación.

Se sentía cansado, así que no se levantaría hasta que sus padres se lo ordenaran para irse al aeropuerto o comprarse ropa según lo que su madre quisiera. Ya estaba listo para empezar nuevamente una vida como Kudou Shinichi, con o sin la mujer de su vida.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: Buueno, creo que los volví a dejar con la intriga (?) xD_

 _Ya solo le queda un capitulo a este fic, , espero hacerlo bien :3_

GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

 ** _Iwanaha:_** _Si, recordaba algún comentario tuyo en una de mis otras historias, deberías comentarme más seguido para que te recuerde más (?) ok no XD Este capitulo igual esta desde el punto de vista de Shinchi, y creo que te volveré a dejar igual o peor (?) xD Tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber más. Gracias por comentar n.n, nos leemos luego._

 ** _Shan:_** _Bueno, pues ya termine el siguiente cap xD Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y en el próximo ya se acaba así que se cumplirá lo que querias de que lo termine (?) xD Gracias por comentar, espero te animes a seguir haciéndolo n.n Nos leemos luego._


	4. Capítulo 4

**A VECES NO VEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS EN FRENTE ASÍ QUE NECESITAMOS TENERLO MÁS DE CERCA PARA APRECIARLO MEJOR**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: NO HAY PEOR CIEGO QUE EL QUE NO QUIERE VER**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—¿Shinichi? —Estaba sorprendida de haberlo reconocido tan rápido, como si esos diez años que estuvo buscando a su amigo de la infancia en el niño hubieran pasado delante de sus ojos cuando vio directamente a los zafiros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Ran neechan? —Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sufijo que había utilizado para mantener las distancias con ella, no sabía porque pero eso le había molestado, siempre buscaba la manera de alejar las sospechas sobre él, y esa era una de sus técnicas; pero definitivamente esta vez no sería así.

—¡Shinichi! — Estaba molesta con él por todos estos años de mentiras.

—Ran neechan no soy él. —Otra vez esa mentira, era claro que era él, no se estaba volviendo loca, ¿o sí? Siempre veía al joven de que estaba enamorada en el niño, ¿acaso era el trauma de que la hubieran ha dejado? El movimiento del joven el saco de su ensoñación entonces se percató de que quería alcanzar sus lentes, esos que impedían ver a Shinichi en el rostro de Conan.

— _"¿Así que nuevamente quieres ocultarte?"_ — Pensó —, _"entonces te quitaré esa oportunidad"._ —Los cogió antes que él, ya que se encontraban más cerca. —¡Estúpido Shinichi! —Se percató que él se había quedado quieto ante esa frase — _"Ya se resignó"_ —especuló mientras le dedicaba una acusadora, seguía buscando pruebas para sustentar su teoría, y las tenía—. Lo único que diferencia a Edogawa Conan de Kudou Shinichi son estos estúpidos lentes, —los cuales apretó con fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento los iba a romper —, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos necesita lentes. Tus padres tienen buena visión, solo que tu papá los empezó a utilizar porque se cansaba mucho la vista leyendo —. Esa era su carta de triunfo, era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de un exhaustivo análisis visual.

—Ran, ¿cómo… —Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había ganado, finalmente había aceptado su identidad, después de diez años.

—¿Cómo me di cuenta que eras tú? —Terminó la pregunta por él, ya no podía seguir soportando ese ambiente —. Por Dios, Shinichi siempre dude de ti o mejor dicho de Conan y lo sabes; por eso encontrabas un método para alejarme de la verdad. —Todo este tiempo ella siempre tuvo la verdad en sus manos y él a cada sospecha que tenía encontraba dos o más formas de despistarla. —. Pero definitivamente la forma en la que me miraste ahora te delató; pero también lo hizo como pronunciabas mi nombre anoche, —los colores se le subieron al rostro, de tan solo recordar lo que habían hecho —, solo podía pensar en Shinichi cuando me nombrabas, pensé que me estaba aprovechado de Conan para poder remplazar a ese maniático de los misterios en mi imaginación, pero resulta que esos dos son tan idénticos que la única diferencia es esto. —Los lentes seguían en su mano, los cuales no soportaron la presión que ejercía sobre ellas y cedieron ante su fuerza rompiéndose —. Eres un estúpido Shinichi —gritó antes de lanzarle un golpe, el cual él claramente esquivó levantándose de la cama, aun teniendo el tiempo de sobra para poder envolver la mitad de su cuerpo con una sábana.

—Ran, tranquilízate.

—Eso es lo que menos quiero. —Lo que más quería era moler a golpes a ese estúpido detective que se aprovechó de ella todo este tiempo. Le había confesado tantas cosas, hicieron tantas cosas juntos para que resultara que todo este tiempo lo hizo con alguien inexistente, y que a la persona a la que le dedicaba sus lágrimas por su ausencia siempre estuvo a su lado. Quería expresarle con sus golpes lo frustrada que se sentía, pero no podía atinarle ninguno, tal era porque ya tenía un tiempo sin practicarlo o porque él era más joven que ella—.¡Estúpido Shinichi, déjate golpear! —Dejó de alzar los puños hacia él y cerro un instante los ojos para evitar que saliera alguna lagrima de ellos, pero cuando los abrió le sorprendió sentir una sábana encima.

—Creo que no estás en condiciones de darme una paliza. — Con sus palabras recordó que no traía nada de ropa puesta, definitivamente sí, así no podía pegarle así, después sintió su aliento en la parte de su frente, la estaba abrazando—. Pero debo agradecer la vista, ha sido maravillosa. Una vez que estés más calmada, después del desayuno podemos hablar. —Cerró los ojos después de escuchar eso, quería darle un buen golpe pero primero debía vestirse.

—Maldito Shinichi —gritó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Con su vestimenta improvisada se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama, había sentido tantas emociones y ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana. Una parte de ella se alegró de que él joven al que amó, y tal vez seguía amando, siempre estuvo a su lado y nunca se alejó de ella; pero la otra parte esta dolida, ¿por qué nunca le dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué es diez años más joven que ella?, tantos "¿Por qué?" y no tenía respuesta a ninguno.

—Le haré su desayuno favorito, así sería la mejor manera de sincerarnos el uno con el otro —externo su pensar en voz alta, ese era su plan para hacer que Shinichi le contara toda, TODA la verdad.

Se vistió con rapidez y después utilizó sus dotes culinarios para preparar un buen desayuno, sonrió de satisfacción al verlo. Ahora necesitaba a la otra parte, aún seguía algo abrumada, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara su relación con Conan/Shinichi, había esperado tanto tiempo para su regreso. Aun no sabía si lo perdonaría, pero debe de darle la oportunidad de que le cuente la verdad y ese era el momento más adecuado.

—¿Shinichi? —Le habló a través de la puerta, no quería abrirla y encontrarse con una escena comprometedora, aunque después de todo lo que hicieron no se le venía a la mente algo más vergonzoso—. Ya está el desayuno, ¿saldrás a desayunar? —intento sonar lo más seria posible, pero no pudo, en cierta forma estaba feliz de tenerlo, después de diez años, junto a ella y poder nombrarlo de esa forma.

—En seguida salgo, Ran… —Le contestó enseguida, eso la puso de mejor humor todavía y más porque no había utilizado ese estúpido sufijo.

—Está bien. —le dio su respuesta y nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina todavía le faltaban unos pequeños detalles al guiso.

—Huele bien. —Sus palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación, ahora debía servir el desayuno y enfrentarle para que le contara la verdad.

—Pon la mesa por favor —le pidió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, todavía no estaba lista para dedicarle la peor de sus miradas.

Ella llevó la comida y él lo necesario para poder disgustarla. Comieron en silencio, aun no estaba lista para encararlo y tampoco quería echar a perder el desayuno después de que le había quedado tan rico.

—¿Bien? —cuestionó una vez que ambos ya había puesto sus palillos encima de los platos que acaban de utilizar. Ahora sí, quería saber con lujos de detalles la verdad.

—¿Bien?

—" _Te querrás hacer el desatendido pero no estoy dispuesta a darme por vencida, quiero saberlo todo" —_ pensó —, ¿No me vas a decir el por qué rejuveneciste? ¿No me vas a contar por qué has estado tantos años viviendo en mi casa como Edogawa Conan? ¿No me vas a decir por qué no me contaste la verdad durante todo este tiempo? —Esas eran sus principales interrogantes y quería urgentemente su respuesta.

—Bueno. Ya no quiero seguir mintiendo, —eso le alegró, después de tantos años sabría la verdad—, así que aunque me gane tu odio y después me muelas a patadas y golpes de karate, te diré toda la verdad. —Aunque se preocupó un poco con lo que había dicho, ¿realmente era tan malo lo que le iba a decir?

—Gracias —fijó su mirar en él, no quería perderse nada de esa confesión, que la lleva esperando más que la de cuando le confesó sus sentimientos.

—La pregunta más fácil de responder es el porqué de no te conté la verdad, todo se puede resumir en que quería protegerte; eras, eres y serás lo más importante para mí y tal solo imaginar perderte por una tontería mía nunca me lo perdonaría; así que protegerte aunque tuviera que mentirte al respecto era un precio muy alto que valía la pena pagar.

—¿De qué me proteges? —Esa declaración le asustó de sobremanera, si debía callar su identidad durante tanto tiempo era porque estaba en peligro inminente.

—Te protegía, hace más de seis años que eso no existe. Era una malvada organización, una que hacia cosas ilícitas y borraba toda evidencia aun si debían desaparecer familias enteras de la noche a la mañana.

—" _¿Era posible hacer eso? ¿Cómo matar personas sin siquiera ser juzgado? Y lo más importante:"_ ¿Cómo la derrotaron? —Era consciente de que él podía lograr cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, pero no creía que creía que él solo hubiera podido derrotar a una organización de esa magnitud.

—Fue un apoyo en conjunto del FBI, CIA y la policía japonesa del servicio secreto, además de unos ayudantes extras proporcionados por mí.

—Si dejaste que otros te ayudaran, pero ¿por qué yo no?, se supone que éramos mejores amigos y novios pero aun así no tuviste la confianza en mí para contarme en lo que estabas metido. —Le dolió que se haya apoyado en otras personas y no en ella, se supone que eran amigos, y novios durante un tiempo, para apoyarse en todo momento.

—Te conozco, por eso supe que no eras la indicada para ese tipo de misión. Darías tu vida por ponerme a salvo y yo no soportaría vivir con la carga de que te pusiste en peligro por mi culpa. La gente que me ayudó sabía el riesgo y ellos también tenían personas importantes esperándolos en casa, por eso yo sabía que ellos no pondrían en riesgo su vida por mí, algo que tú harías sin pensarlo. —No podía decir nada en contra de eso, la describió perfectamente.

—¿Cómo conociste a esa organización? ¿Por qué te viste envuelto en su captura? _"¿Por qué tan joven él se vio en vuelto en esa situación?"_

—Porque no podía perdonar lo que me hicieron. —Su voz denotaba ira y dolor.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —No se podía imaginar que le habían hecho para que él los odiara tanto.

—Esto, —señaló todo su cuerpo —. Lo que causo que mi vida empezara otra vez, que me perdiera bellos momentos a lado de la persona que más amo, que mi ser querido se sintiera odiado ante mi ausencia. Rejuvenecí. Mi estúpido sentido de justicia me hizo seguirlos, ese día en Tropical Land fue el inicio de mi guerra contra ellos, al darse cuenta de mi presencia me drogaron, se supone que debía morir pero la vida me dio otra oportunidad y solo volví a ser niño.

—¿Por eso fue que empezaste a vivir conmigo? ¿Para ocultar tu identidad? —Al fin tenía todo claro frente a sus ojos, la mentira era para proteger a ambos.

—Sí, el profesor me sugirió que viviera contigo ya que tu papá es detective y así lograr encontrar alguna relación de ellos en algún caso, además de que si no encontraban mi cadáver irían a mi casa a buscarlo y si yo me encontraba ahí podía resultar perjudicial. Al principio solo era para ocultarme y recolectar información pero cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mí supe que debía protegerte a cualquier costo. No podía dejar que mi ángel se manchara de negro o de rojo. —Le acaricio su mejilla y ella no se lo impidió.

—Si toda esa pelea ya terminó, ¿por qué sigues siendo Edogawa Conan? —Eso era lo más sorprendente, si todo ese tiempo vivió con una identidad falsa para ocultarse, ¿por qué aunque ya no hay peligro, la sigue ocupando?

—No hay antídoto. —Eso le dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho, eso significaba que tal vez nunca más pudiera volver a ver a su amado Shinichi—. La científica que creo la droga, se alió con nosotros en busca de protección y estuvo trabajando para encontrar antídotos pero lo único que lograba era hacerlos de corta duración.

—Por eso Shinichi venia pocas veces en su verdadero cuerpo. —Definitivamente la verdad le estaba ayudando a comprenderlo.

—Así es. Pero hace siete años, los antídotos ya no eran lo suficientes duraderos. Así que se encargó de hacer análisis de mi sangre y descubrió que me hice inmune a ellos. Y por eso tome la decisión de liberarte de mis ataduras, porque Kudou Shinichi ya no iba a ser capaz de existir.

—Entonces aquella llamada… —Esas palabras le hicieron recordarle ese trágico día, cuando Shinichi no tuvo la dignidad de verla para finalizar su relación y cuando se aprovechó de Conan por ser hermana mayor.

—Todo fue mentira. —Después de eso se acercó a un más a ella, sentándose a su lado—. Siempre te he amado igual desde el primer día. —Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, pero que ahora ambos se miraran fijamente ya sin lentes ni mentiras de por medio; podía darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de ambos se encontraban intactos, aun después de diez años, aun después de tanto daño, lágrimas y corazón roto.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Siempre tuvo esa pregunta, ¿desde cuándo él se enamoró de ella? Y si estaba confesando todo, ¿por qué no algo más?

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —Él le sonrió, se percató de que había ternura en su mirar, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

—Desde el primer día que me dedicaste una sonrisa. —No se le venía a la mente una fecha exacta de cuando pasó eso, pero sabía que debió haber sido cuando recién se conocieron, pues no tardó mucho en decirle simplemente "Shinichi" sin ningún sufijo. Por estar en su ensoñación no se percató cuando él rompió la poca distancia que los separaba tenían sus labios unidos con los de ella, pero definitivamente este beso no era como ninguno de los anteriores que Conan le había dado, transmitían sentimientos diferentes. Por estar pensando no le correspondió. —Lo siento, quería hacer eso —se disculpó y después se puso de pie —. Entiendo que tal vez ya no quieras ver más a este mentiroso. —Él confundió su actuar con algo que no era cierto.

—Espera Shinichi. —Quería aclararle que eso no era cierto alcanzando su mano, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Sé que te sientes confundida, que tienes muchos sentimientos encontrados, que acabas de descubrir un mundo, que tu adorable hermanito siempre estuvo enamorado de ti o de que era el joven de que estabas enamorada. Lo entiendo y sé que no sabes que hacer —dijo antes de adentrase a su habitación, que compartía con Kogoro, para después salir con una maleta. —No me lo estas pidiendo, pero siento que es lo que debo hacer; después de todo hace más de siete años que no sé qué tipo de relación llevamos. Por eso creo que es lo mejor que me vaya, después de todo se supone que debía hacerlo hace seis años. Pero no te preocupes, este tiempo a solas es para que puedas pensar, si me perdonas, si me odias, si me sigues amando; tienes un mes para descubrirlo, que es lo que falta para acabar las clases en el Instituto Teitan, después de eso Conan kun se irá con sus padres al extranjero. —Él tenía razón, todo eso sentía. Aun no sabía si lo perdonaba o si estaba enojada con él. Pero no quería todo acabara de esa forma, después de todo siempre lo querrá, no importa como él estuviera.

—Espera Shinichi —. Se puso de pie y esta vez sí logró alcanzarlo, lo abrazó —. Gracias por entenderme y darme tiempo para pensar; no te perdono pero tampoco te culpo es algo que tuviste que hacer para protegerme, pero creo que si es lo mejor alejarnos un tiempo, después de todo tuvimos una toxica relación, donde me aprovechaba del niño que cuidaba solo para remplazar un viejo amor, el cual siempre me pareció tan idéntico; pero ahora entiendo porque: eran la misma persona. —En cierta forma si veía conveniente la decisión que él tomó y la oportunidad que le estaba dando. Así podía procesar mejor toda la información que le acaban de proporcionar.

—Nunca te aprovechaste de mí, creo que fue al revés —Le correspondió el abrazo —. Haré lo que tú me pidas, que me quede, que me vaya, que seamos amigos, que seamos novios, si me odias lo entenderé; así que cuando te sientas lista para decírmelo sabes dónde encontrarme. Solo que hay tiempo límite. Nos vemos Ran neechan —se despidió con su tono de niño mimado, en cierta forma eso le causo gracia pero no lo manifestó.

—Hasta luego Conan kun —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo despidió en la puerta, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a actuar de esa forma con él. Además de que sabía que debían guardar apariencias, si ella no sabía la verdad, mucho menos otras personas de su alrededor, eso incluía a sus padres. Observó su espalda bajar por las escaleras. Hasta que ya no lo pudo ver más.

Después de que el joven detective abandono su hogar, cerró su puertas con llave, la de la casa y su habitación. No se sentía con ánimos de nada, toda esa verdad había sido un gran golpe para ella, todo este tiempo ella tuvo razón y él se lo negaba. Todo este tiempo tuvo al hombre del que estaba enamorada viviendo bajo su techo. Todo este tiempo creyendo que se aprovechaba de un niño, lo cual era un golpe duro para su carrera ya que ella se encargaba de protegerlos, cuando ella tenía doble moral cometiendo pedofilia al utilizarlo para tratar de olvidar a su primer amor cuando resulta que es él.

—¡Ran! ¡Ran! —Unos gritos ensordecedores la trajeron de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, ni recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida —. ¡Ran! ¡Ran! —Los gritos seguían y al escucharlos mejor se dio cuenta que era su padre.

—Ahí voy. —Con dificultad se levantó de la cama, en cierta forma maldecía haber cerrado con llave, pero es que no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Hija me preocupe. —La abrazó como si tuviera tiempo que no la veía, pero realmente no había pasado mucho, si acaso cuarenta y ocho horas desde que él tuvo que ir a seguir a alguien para ver si era infiel —. No vi al mocoso ni sus cosas, pensé que les había pasado algo. Creo que estar entre tantos casos te hacer ser paranoico. —Le causó cierta gracia eso, y esa lo que regularmente pasaba cuando él y Conan estaban juntos, un caso de asesinato a puerta cerrada, así como estaba la suya no podía culpar a su padre por tal confusión.

—Estoy bien papá —le respondió —, solo me encerré en mi cuarto porque quería privacidad, tenía bastante trabajo que ni me percate cuando me había quedado dormida —le mintió, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero era necesario para que no le cuestionara más de lo necesario.

—Oh ya veo, —la soltó de su agarre —, definitivamente te estas pareciendo a tu madre en ese sentido, —desvió su mirar —. ¿Y el mocoso? No hay ninguna de sus cosas en la casa, como si nunca hubiera vivido aquí. —No se había tomado la molestia de pensar en algo que decirle a su padre y él tampoco le dijo que decir. Entonces recordó sus palabras.

—Sus padres vinieron por él, al parecer ya se lo van a llevar al extranjero cuando termine la escuela.

—" _Haré lo que tú digas"_ —sus palabras sonaron en su mente, ¿realmente ella quería que se fuera? ¿Ya no lo quería ver?

—Oh ya veo —dijo con mucha calma —. ¡¿Cuándo nos van a pagar todos los gastos que ocasiono?! —gritó como desesperado —Además ¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse?

—Padre a mí me pagaban todos los meses —mintió, pero no sabía si pedírselo porque él no tenía nada, si acaso sus padres pero sabía si decirles algo, ya que desconocía si ellos sabían la verdad — _"No, definitivamente tenían que saberla, su hijo estaba encogido, por mucho que no estén en casa ellos debieron preocuparse por él. Así que definitivamente tienen que saber que Conan kun es Shinichi"_ Solo que me lo depositaban a mí y lo utilizaba para gastos de la casa ya que tu sueles gastártelo en las carreras de caballos y alcohol. Pero si quieres te daré el ultimo deposito que me den —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, tal vez tendría que darle sus ahorros ya que no sabía si vería a los Kudou.

—Bien, ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Oh, no he preparado la comida.

—Oye, oye. Aunque el mocoso no este, no deberías olvidarte de tu viejo y cansado padre que llegó de trabajar.

—Tranquilo, ahí voy. —Sonrió, en cierta forma su padre la distrajo de su sentir.

Al día siguiente llegó al trabajo, no se podía concentrar su mente era ocupada por el detective rejuvenecido, sus compañeros de trabajo se percataron y le ofrecieron que se tomara unas vacaciones, las cuales acepto después de mucha insistencia.

El tiempo libre y a solas no le ayudo en nada, tenía muchos pensamientos sobre qué tipo de relación quería llevar con el rejuvenecido detective. No podían ser novios era demasiado joven para ella; pero aun así ya habían hecho muchas cosas que se hacían cuando se lleva una relación de esa forma. Tal vez primero debía aclarar ¿Cómo lo ve ella a él? Conan kun siempre fue su hermanito y Shinichi el joven que ama, por más que intentara juntar esas dos relaciones no podía eran como agua y el aceite.

Pero lo más importante, ¿quería que se fuera? No, definitivamente ella no quería eso, ¿o tal vez si?, solo un rato, no para siempre; pero apartarse de su pequeño hermano también le dolía. También debía aceptar que su pequeño hermano ya no era un niño, era un hombre que debía entrar a la universidad. ¿A qué universidad iba a entrar? Nunca lo vio estudiar, ni llevar documentos. ¿Tal vez su plan siempre fue irse? Aunque ella no supiera la verdad.

Un sonido la sacó de su ensoñación, de sus lagunas mentales. Era un mensaje:

 _Buenas noches Mouri san._

 _Los niños me pidieron el favor de invitarla a nuestra ceremonia de graduación. Ya que Edogawa kun nunca nos confirmó si la invitó._

 _Esperamos nos pueda acompañar en este día tan especial, ya que es una persona apreciada por todos nosotros._

 _El evento será llevado a cabo dentro de dos semanas en el instituto Teitan._

 _Pd: ¿también podría decirle a su padre que venga?_

 _Haibara Ai_

No se había percatado que ya tenía el tiempo encima; las vacaciones le ayudaron a perder la noción del tiempo, si no fuera por el mensaje de la chica de cabellos castaños puede se perdiera el evento de los niños, y tenía tiempo que les prometió que iría. Además que debía tomar su decisión y comunicársela a Shinichi. Todavía no estaba lista para verlo, sabía que si lo hacía se le subirían los colores al rostro, miles de recuerdos le llenarían la mente: momentos vividos con Conan y con Shinichi. Imaginaba que en cualquier momento se le podía escapar cualquier cosa.

—" _Pero si mantuve nuestra relación, la de Conan y mía oculta, también puedo hacerlo con su secreto"_ —Se levantó de su cama enseguida, ese pensar le había subido el ánimo.

La ceremonia le recordó a la suya, momentos de su pasado atacaron su mente; Shinichi si había logrado participar, aún no sabe cómo le hizo para presentarse a pesar de que estuvo ausente casi todo el último año escolar, pero aun así logró graduarse con ella. Ahora el detective rejuvenecido estaba viviendo eso nuevamente con la identidad de Edogawa Conan.

—Debió ser difícil. —No se dio cuenta que pensó en voz alta su sentir hacia el joven que tuvo que vivir nuevamente toda su vida. Mientras lo observaba formado en su lugar, luciendo nuevamente esas estúpidas gafas. Mientras que ella conservaba las que rompió en el fondo de algún cajón.

—¿Qué dices? Tú también pasaste por eso, y recuerdo que te fue muy bien —opinó su padre que se encontraba a su lado.

—Tienes razón, pero me imagino que fue difícil porque no tenía a sus padres con él —inventó una excusa.

—No lo digas de esa forma como si fuera un niño débil. —Una tercera voz se unió a la plática.

—¿Usted es? —cuestionó a un hombre de cabello largo y gafas de sol que se había sentado a su lado.

—Edogawa Charles —se presentó —, creo que nunca había tenido le placer de conocer al detective que estuvo cuidando de nuestro hijo.

—Oh, pero si es Ran chan y Mouri san —habló la señora regordeta que estaba a lado del hombre —. No se habrán olvidado de mí, ¿verdad? Soy Edogawa Fumiyo.

—¿Ran chan? —cuestionó su padre —. No recuerdo que se tomara tantas confianzas la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Recuerda que yo estuve en contacto con ella todo este tiempo, era para ponernos de acuerdo donde depositarme y para saber cómo se encontraba Conan kun. —Tal vez, ese niño le contagio de sus dotes al mentir y vio que los adultos le sonrieron.

—Oh ya veo —dijo su progenitor de mala gana. —Señores Edogawa hasta que se tomaron la molestia de venir por él.

—Lo intentamos muchas veces de venir por él —se excusó el que se hacía nombrar Charles —, pero por más que le rogamos siempre se quiso mantener a vuestro lado.

—Sí, mi niño está muy apegado a ti Ran chan. —Esas palabras le hicieron sonrojarse enseguida, ¿les habrá contado sobre su relación?

—Espero que el último pago sea una muy buena retribución, su niño me causó muchos problemas metiendo sus narices en mis casos.

—Por favor, papá. —La pareja Edogawa se voltearon a ver entre ellos y después se empezaron a reír.

—Si es por el dinero, no se preocupe. Nos encargaremos de eso.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció que se hubieran tomado las molestias de continuar con su mentira.

La voz del director anuncio que la ceremonia iba a comenzar, así que dejaron de hablar para prestarle su atención. Durante ese tiempo hubo un momento en que sus miradas se conectaron pero ella rápidamente miró a otro lado, aún seguía sin sentirse lista para encararlo.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó se levantaron de sus asientos, ella se adelantó para ir a felicitar a los chicos cuando la señora Edogawa la alcanzó.

—Shin chan ya nos contó lo que pasó —le murmuro a su oído.

—¿Eh? —Estaba confundida, no esperaba ese actuar.

—Yukiko san…—No estaba segura de llamarla de esa forma, pero ella había empezado así.

—Espero que tu enojo con Shin chan no dure mucho. Tiene un horrible humor, no sé si te dijo, pero se quiere ir con nosotros. Nuestro viaje es en tres días. Aunque Edogawa Conan oficialmente se va hoy, por eso todo mundo se anda despidiendo de él —dijo para después señalar a su hijo rodeado de féminas.

—Parece que sigue siendo igual de popular que siempre —dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz que ni ella se percató que utilizó.

—Aja, solo que esta vez no te tiene a ti para espantarles a todas esas jovencitas —comentó con cierta burla —. Sólo espero que pronto solucionen sus problemas —dijo para después ir camino hacia su hijo, que después de la intervención de la joven de cabellos castaños logró quitarle a las mujeres de encima y ahora se encontraba despidiendo de los oficiales de policía e inclusive de su padre.

—Bueno Shinichi, parece que estoy siendo una cobarde, pero creo que no te mereces una despedida muy sencilla de mi parte —murmuró y sí, si se despedían en ese momento no podrían hablar bien.

—Ran oneesan, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó una voz a su espalda.

—Si Ayumi chan. Tengo trabajo que hacer —mintió nuevamente, se le estaba pegando aquella fea costumbre.

—Oh ya veo —dijo un poco triste la niña. Al rato que llegó ella llegaron los otros tres jóvenes sin Conan —. Muchas gracias por venir a vernos.

—Sí, muchas gracias —le agradecieron haciendo una reverencia.

—Conviértanse en adultos de provecho y espero hayan escogido una carrera que les apasione.

—Claro que sí Ran san —le sonrieron y después se unieron al grupo de policías que hablaban muy animados con los señores Edogawa, Conan y su padre.

—Edogawa kun es un estúpido. —No se dio cuenta que ella había permanecido a su lado —. Intento absorber todo el dolor por si solo para que nadie más sufriera, pero no se da cuenta que si él está mal las personas de su alrededor también lo están.

—Ai chan —le sorprendió recibir esas palabras por parte de la joven.

—Él no tiene ninguna culpa, en dado caso sería yo —murmuro muy tenue, que le costó bastante trabajo escuchar lo que le había dicho y cuando recapacitó y quería seguir hablando con ella, ya no estaba, se había desvanecido entre la multitud.

—Ai chan, eso quiere decir que tú… —No quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo pero sus palabras la habían llevado a formular esa teoría —, tal vez tú también te encuentres en la misma situación de Shinichi…

Estaba nuevamente pensando en su cama, su fiel compañera en esas noches de reflexión que perdió la cuenta de cuantas le dedicó al rejuvenecido detective. Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que ese día era la fecha límite para hablar con el detective. Salió apurada de su casa sin siquiera darle tiempo a su padre para cuestionar su actitud. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la estación de metro más cercana y se dirigió a la mansión de los Kudou, maldijo no saber la hora de su vuelo.

Al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie así que se dirigió a la casa de alado.

—Buenas días, ¿está el profesor Agasa? —Abrió la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de tocar primero.

—Oh buenos días Ran san —saludaron los niños que se encontraban frente al televisor, tal vez probando un nuevo videojuego que el inventor hizo.

—El profesor ni Ai chan están en casa —le informó Ayumi.

—Se fueron a dejar a la familia que vive junto al aeropuerto. —Ahora hablo el chico de tez morena.

—¿Iba Conan kun con ellos? —La pregunta ocasionó risas entre los jóvenes —. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundida.

—Conan kun se fue ese mismo día de la graduación —le explicó Mitsuhiko.

—A quien si vimos fue a tu novio Ran san —dijo Ayumi con un tono de picardía.

—¿Shinichi? —cuestionó confundida eso no podía ser posible.

—¿Estas segura que era él Ayumi chan? —cuestionaron los dos hombres.

—Claro, se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto, claro no más que Conan kun —dijo con sus mofletes pintados de carmesí.

—" _Si supieran que son la misma persona" —_ pensó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Lo más raro es que Ran san todavía lo identificara como su novio cuando se supone que habían terminado —le dedico una acusadora el joven.

—¿Sabes a qué horas es su vuelo? —desvió descaradamente el tema.

—Dentro de tres horas Ran san —le respondió Ayumi —, si le da tiempo de llegar.

—Gracia Ayumi chan —agradeció y abandonó el lugar.

Después de haber corrido como si su vida dependiera de eso, y haber tomado más de dos líneas de metro para hacerse menos tiempo había logrado llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Haneda. Ahora solo debía encontrar a los Kudou entre miles de pasajeros que arriban el lugar. Por suerte estaba clasificado por destinos y lo más lógico es que ellos se fueran a Estados Unidos. Fue difícil recorrer esa gran estructura para dar con cinco personas, pero lo logró.

Al final había logrado encontrarlos, pero cuando llegó vio dos cosas que simplemente no se esperaba: después de diez años verlo, ver a él, a su amigo de la infancia, a su primer amor; los años que le hacían falta cuando lo vio hace tres días los tenía todos. En sus ojos estaba la imagen de un Kudou Shinichi de veintisiete años pero lo que definitivamente le sorprendió fue verlo abrazado de la joven de castaños cabellos, nunca creyó que fueran tan unidos o tal vez todo ese tiempo ella siempre supo la verdad, por eso siempre parecían exhortos en su propio mundo. Tal vez él iba a emplear la misma técnica que ella, refugiarse en los brazos de alguien más, si era así ya había llegado demasiado tarde. Resignada emprendió camino de regreso.

—¿Ran chan? —Una voz a su espalda le había nombrado.

—¿Kazuha chan? —Volteó a verla sorprendida —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Venimos a despedir a Kudou kun, ¿verdad Heiji? —le cuestionó a su pareja, pero para sorpresa de ambas no estaba a su lado —¡Heiji! —le gritó.

—Aquí estoy, solo que hay mucha gente —Alzó la mano para que pudiera ser visible entre la multitud de gente.

—Mira a quien me encontré —señalo a la persona frente a ella cuando el moreno había llegado a su lado.

—Oh pero si es la chica de Kudou —le sonrió con picardía y después la tomó de la mano para dirigirse al grupo al que había estado buscando —. Kudou mira a quien te traje —gritó una vez que estaba próximo pero el joven estaba de espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres Hattori? —cuestionó con clara molestia en su voz.

—Mira —la señalo pues la venia tirando del brazo.

—Ran —pronunció su nombre como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Hola Shinichi —lo saludo normal, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todo lo indebido que había hecho con él en su cuerpo de diecisiete años azotaron sus recuerdos y luego imaginar haciéndolo con un Shinichi completamente legal el sonrojo se elevó. Tiempo después se dio cuenta que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Mientras que los demás los miraban con ojos de asombro, como si estuvieran esperando algo de ellos.

—Bueno, bueno, denle un momento de privacidad a la pareja de tortolos —habló la menor de todos, pero pareciera que era la más madura. Así que empujando a todos les dio un radio de seguridad para que pudieran hablar todo lo que pudieran. Ella le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Ai.

—¿Entonces… —Shinichi fue quien rompió el silencio — …qué decidiste? —Esa era la pregunta del millón se tomó todo un mes, aceptó las vacaciones para poder dedicarle en integro sus pensamientos pero no había decidido nada.

—No lo he hecho aún —murmuro, pensando que tal vez él se podía reír de ella.

—Oh ya veo —sintió que sus manos se apoyaban en su cintura —. Si fuera por mí nunca te dejaría. Pero quiero tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. Después de todo este tiempo fui un maldito mentiroso ante tus ojos.

—Shinichi… —Hizo que sus ojos se conectaran dirigiendo el rostro de él con sus manos aun manteniendo el contacto que él empezó.

—Ran… —Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que habían estado en esa posición.

—Shinichi, te amo. —Ahora fue ella quien inició el contacto con sus labios. Había tenido esas palabras guardadas en su pecho, la última vez que se lo dijo fue por teléfono a punto de llorar. Ahora estaba feliz de poder volvérselo a decir de frente. El beso demostraba el amor y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Duro lo suficiente para ser tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, pero tuvieron que separarse por las miradas que le dedicaban las otras personas, incluso unos se habían detenido para verles.

—¿Entonces? ¿No quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Ya estuve separada de ti durante más de diez años y parece que ya pudiste volver a tu cuerpo —dijo sonrojada y es que los diez años que le faltaban le habían sentado de maravilla.

—Según es un antídoto definitivo, pero tengo mis dudas. —Notó burla en sus palabras —. Puede que en cualquier momento vuelva a ser Conan.

—Podríamos aprovechar ese cuerpo —murmuro con coqueteo en el oído de él, realmente estaba sorprendida de que haya hecho eso, pero desde que lo vio en ese estado fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Sí, podemos volver a ser novios —confirmó las sospechas del detective.

—Ran… —La atrajo más a él e hizo más fuerte su agarre. Definitivamente ser abrazada por un cuerpo adulto se siente mucho mejor que con un niño —. Pero y ¿si vuelvo a ser Conan? Se supone que Conan ya se fue al extranjero con sus padres.

—Como si no pudieras decir que regresaste porque no te gusto. O porque extrañabas a tu Ran neechan —dijo con burla, a ella no le gustaba ese sufijo pero aun así lo había utilizado.

—¿Y qué pasara con nuestra relación?

—Shinichi —le gritó, ya se estaba desesperando esa actitud —. Aprovechemos el momento eres Shinichi ahorita y eso es lo que importa. Ya tomé mi decisión, no hagas que me arrepienta. Además Conan y Shinichi son la misma persona, además si como Conan nunca nos importó porque llegamos a hacer otras cosas, no habrá problema si vuelves a ser él. Si acaso de que nuestra relación se mantendrá en secreto.

—Tienes razón Ran. Entonces… —Hizo una pausa dramática, luego se arrodillo ante ella y tomó su mano —. ¿Quisieras ser novia de este fastidioso detective? Ten en cuenta que ante cualquier cosa eres lo más importante para él y está dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por ti, inclusive su identidad.

—Si. Solo que esta vez sin mentiras, sin ocultar información; debemos apoyarnos en todo momento.

—Ten por seguro eso. —Se levantó de un brinco para estar nuevamente a su altura y le dio otro beso —.Gracias Ran, no podía imaginarme un mundo sin ti.

—Vaya, pero parece que tenemos una feliz pareja ya —dijo el joven de Osaka rompiendo el ambiente —. Kudou, ¿Qué es eso de que en el cuerpo de Conan ya hicieron varias cosas? —Eso demostraba que habían mantenido una distancia donde pudieran escuchar, ambos se sonrojaron ante esa pregunta.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser de tu incumbencia Hattori —se excusó, mientras le ponía su brazo en el hombro a Ran y empezaban su andar hacia la salida —. Como si tú me contaras lo que haces con Touyama. —Ahora era la otra pareja que sus rostros se veían rojos.

—Solo espero que se hayan cuidado. —Ahora fue la madre de su actual novio —. Aunque no me molestaría ver unos minis Shin chan o Ran chan corriendo por la casa.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Yukiko san! —dijeron al unísono en señal de vergüenza.

—Oigan, pero ¿y sus boletos? —Ellos realmente dejarían perder esos boletos nada más porque ella llegó.

—Nunca los compramos. Era una apuesta noventa por ciento al diez de que ibas a venir para impedir que se fuera.

—¿En serio? —cuestionaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya pero si ya hacen cosas de parejas, hablar al mismo tiempo. —Hattori y su afán de molestarlos.

—Déjalos en paz. —Y Kazuha siempre lograba calmarlo —. Ran chan hay que tener una cita doble —su amiga ahora caminaba junto de ella.

—Me parece buena idea Kazuha chan.

—¿Qué tal si vamos ahorita? Hay una película que se acaba de estrenar.

—No sé… —Volteo al ver a Shinichi.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Le dio la afirmativa.

—Entonces nosotros nos vamos con el profesor y la niña —exclamó Yuusaku.

—Suerte en su cita Ran chan, Shin chan. Si te hace algo no dudes usar tu karate.

—Gracias Yukiko san —agradeció con una reverencia y luego volteo a verlo —. En cierta forma me lo debes, pero eso será para otra ocasión —le dedicó la más aterradora de las miradas.

—Entonces nosotros nos vamos por acá —señalo Kazuha el lado contrario hacia donde se iban los Kudou, mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio.

—Adelántense, yo en un momento los alcanzó —dijo, para después correr en dirección contraria.

—Ai chan. —La tomó del brazo, eso hizo que se sorprendiera.

—Mouri san…

—Gracias —dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda —. Esto pasó gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, fuiste tú quien durante estos diez años estuvo trabajando en el antídoto de Shinichi, ¿no? Además de que te aseguraste de que fuera a la graduación y lo salvaste cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres cuando me viste señorita de científica de la organización.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —La joven en sus brazos deshizo el agarre para verla de frente.

—Después de que Shinichi me dijo la verdad, solo tuve que armar el rompecabezas. Al igual que él sonabas muy madura para tu edad. Además de las palabras que me dijiste en la ceremonia.

—Oh ya veo, con razón siempre Kudou kun intentó actuar como un niño frente a tus ojos ya que eras la única que podía revelar su identidad.

—Más de dos veces lo encare, pero siempre encontró la forma para despistarme.

—Sí, lo ayude en una que otra ocasión.

—Pero muchas gracias por hacer el antídoto —Nuevamente la abrazó.

—Se lo merecen, merecen ser feliz después de todo lo sucedido. Él me protegió durante todo ese tiempo, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Gracias. Nos vemos luego Ai chan. Si ese es tu verdadero nombre, si algún día quieres sincerarte con alguien lo puedes hacer conmigo. No te juzgare por nada. Además de que tal vez quieras que por un momento se te trate con tu verdadera edad o simplemente hablar cosas de chicas. —Le giñó el ojo.

—Ran —escuchó un grito a su espalda.

—Parece que te buscan. Nos vemos luego Mouri san —se despidió para emprender nuevamente su andar.

—¿Qué tanto hablaste con Haibara? —Su actual novio la alcanzó, para después empezar a caminar juntos.

—Cosas de chicas Shinichi —dijo con una sonrisa —. Vayamos con Hattori kun y Kazuha chan.

—Ran, te amo. —La jaló de su brazo y la coló delante de él, dándole un beso en su frente.

—Yo también te amo Shinichi.

 _Eso marcaría el inicio de sus vidas juntos, sin malvadas organizaciones ni mentiras ni un cuerpo rejuvenecido que intervinieran en su felicidad._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno llegamos a la recta final de este fic, el cual es mi primer fic "largo" de Detective Conan, oh soy tan feliz :')_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo por leerme pero los que comentaron tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón :3_

 _Quería mantener mi racha de actualizar cada cuarto día, pero este capitulo me llevó más tiempo del esperado y quería que quedará bien_

 _Bueno, si les gusto este fic no duden en irse a dar la vuelta a mis otros fics del mismo fandom, tengo muchas ideas más para Detective Conan, espero me sigan apoyando n.n_

 _Nos leemos luego_

 _Gracias por leer_

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** _Jojojo, mis títulos se volvieron en mi marca personal (?), pero es algo que se me quedo arraigado del primer fandom que permanecí, ya que me gusta dar títulos como si fueran sacados del manga original, por eso es que mis títulos tienen esa forma. Oh si a mi también me dolió un poco escribir ese cap, casi derramo una lagrima, casi. Pues ya al fin tienes la respuesta de Ran con un happy ending :D Gracias por leerme n.n y espero te animes a leer y comentar mis otros fics, nos leemos luego_

 _ **Iwanaha:** Ran tenia sus propios problemas emocionales, por eso no aparecía, pero bueno aquí se aclaró todo lo que Ran estuvo haciendo durante ese tiempo. Ora, ¿de que grupo? ¿Cuando? ¿En que momento o.o? Ya no esperes más la otra parte porque y esta aquí, acompañada de un final._

 ** _shINCHAN:_** _Bueno espero que con este capitulo se aclaren tus dudas e intente subir lo más pronto el fic pero que quedara bien. Jojojojo el lemon no se me da muy bien, por eso no lo incluí, pero si di indirectas de que a Ran se le antojo ese Shinichi adulto y a ¿quien no? De hecho cuando me imagine a Shinichi mayor yo empecé a babear :'v, lo que hace el 2D :'v_


End file.
